Shard Switch
by Shiruba
Summary: The tables are about to be turned on Good and Evil! Inu and company are in for a big surprise, when the evils of the land form an alliance to collect the ShikonJewle.Then read on as Naraku begins to hug everyone,and Kagomes the one with the killing streak
1. Chapter one: Prolouge

It was 4:00 in the morning, and Kagome was trying to keep herself awake. She needed to be alert to chew out Inuyasha when he arrived.  
  
He had said he would be at the shrine at 8:00 p.m. yesterday. Kagome thought about going into the well after her favorite dog-demon, but decided against it. If Inuyasha didn't want to be found then he probably wouldn't be found. Kagome could have enlisted the help of Shippo, but that would have involved yelling at Inuyasha with words that a demon of Shippo's age should not hear. Kagome sipped at her high-caffeine tea, and stared at the door Inuyasha was supposed to have entered more than eight hours ago.... 


	2. Chapter two: Big Red

*toss* *turn* *toss* *turn* I OWN INUYASHA! *sits up rubbing eyes* ohh......What a nice dream. No I don't own Inuyasha. In fact, he just lives in side the walls of my home whispering ideas and plots into my mind.....*whisper whisper* I DO NOT HERE VOICES YOU DUMB CAT! *places cat out side of room and slams door* Sigh* on to the story.  
  
Inuyasha charged at the demon, sword drawn. "AHHHHH," Inuyasha screamed as he slashed through the demon's arm. The demon healed its self instantly. "Damn it!" yelled an exhausted Inuyasha. The demon, or Big Red, as Inuyasha had begun to call it, had attacked him while he was on his way to the Bone Eaters Well. That had been at sunset, it was now well into the morning hours and Inuyasha was no closer to killing him. Every time Inuyasha attacked, the demon reversed time and was instantly healed again. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had taken quite a beating.  
  
Big Red roared and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha made his own charge and slit Big Red's belly open, he withdrew Tetsusaiga and thrust it at the demons heart. The blow, badly delivered, slid off the demons chest and made Tetsusaiga fall from Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha looked up at Big Red, "Damn you! Just die already!!" Big Red picked the hanyou up by the throat, "Is that all that is to be had from the ruler of the Western Lands son?" he queried as his claws dug into his victim's throat, "How pathetic." Big Red slammed Inuyasha to the ground and turned to collect the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows, feeling the blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. "Bastard, I WILL kill you." Inuyasha crawled to his knees and dug his claws into his already bleeding flesh, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Big Red turned back, forgetting about the Tetsusaiga. "How did y- "his words stopped when the first crimson blade cut off his arm. The second separated head from body.  
  
Inuyasha fell onto his back again, he turned his head to look at the decapitated demon, "Never turn your back on an opponent unless your sure he's dead, idiot. Don't feel too bad, I'm gonna die anyway. She may just be a stupid girl, but she's gonna kill me anyhow." Inuyasha crawled over to his sword and pulled himself up. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelped, as he felt something clamp on his ankle. He looked down; the Big Red's decapitated head was trying to separate his foot from his leg. "How disgusting! Fine, damn it. You must really want to be dead, and I'm out of patience for you, die already!" Inuyasha said as he stabbed the head with his sword. The head let go of his ankle and started to burn. Inuyasha covered his nose at the smell of burning demon flesh. His ears perked up as he heard a very satisfying sound, several small clinks. Inuyasha limped over to the demon's charred body and looked closely. He spotted three, shiny, pink shards. "Three? No wonder you took so long to beat. Feh, they could have found a better host." Inuyasha smirked as he picked up the shards. Tucking them in his kimono, he turned, and walked away, using the Tetsusaiga as a cane. 


	3. Chapter three: Inuyasha arrives

KWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough**cough* ...*twitch*twitch* ......I'm normal. I really am.....................  
  
Inuyasha sighed as the blue light surrounded him; he was not in the best of conditions. His arm was ripped open, several of his ribs were broken, is ankle was still bleeding, his lip was split, and all of these were NOTHING compared to his head. If felt as if he had been slamming his head against a brick wall for the hell of it.  
  
The light faded and Inuyasha jumped out of the well. His foot caught the edge as he came over the top, and he landed on his face. He picked himself up and cussed at the well for a solid two minutes, just 'cause he felt like it, and to put off going inside the house and getting killed by one pissed off Miko. He sighed in defeat as he limped towards the house. He knocked on the door with the Tetsusaiga. No one answered. He pushed the door open to find Kagome asleep at the table, with a half-full cup by her hand. He stopped and stared, "Kagome? Were you waiting?" Kagome lifted her head, at the same time trying to make her eyes focus. She blinked a couple times, then stood quickly with a glare. "HOW DARE YOU EVE...w-what happened to you?" Kagome broke off worriedly.  
  
'She's not going to yell at me?' Inuyasha thought in amazement. 'OH NO!! THAT MEANS SHES GONNA SIT ME!!!' Inuyasha's mind said in a panic. "I-I- I was attacked...and yeah," Inuyasha finished lamely. His eyes started to cloud over, and he felt the earth move below his feet, or his feet move off the earth, he couldn't tell which. Kagome scrambled over the table and caught him. "I-inuy-yasha? Are-are you o-ok?" Kagome squeaked in a terrified voice. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly, either out of weakness or tiredness.(or both) Kagome got herself under control before replying, "Yes, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha winced, "I'm sorry I'm so late...," he muttered as he fell into a much needed, unconscious, sleep. Kagome blinked in surprise, "Your impossible, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome ran upstairs to her brother's room, "Sota!! Sota, wake up," she nearly yelled as she shook him, "Inuyasha is downstairs!" Sota slammed into a sitting position," He is?! Really?" Kagome nodded," Yes, he is, and I need your help." Sota barreled downstairs to find Inuyasha in his unconscious state, "Sis! What happened to him?!" Kagome walked down the stairs, "He was attacked, that's why he was so late getting here..." Kagome lifted Inuyasha up by his arms, "Sota, get his feet." Sota took hold of Inuyasha's legs, avoiding his ankle. Kagome blew a stand of flyaway hair out of her face as she started walking up the stairs backwards, "Sota, hurry up, get him in my room." Kagome and Sota maneuvered Inuyasha onto Kagome's bed. Kagome turned to Sota, "Go get me bandages, lots, and lots of bandages."  
  
Sota ran off to do as he was told, and Kagome inhaled deeply to steady herself. She had thought Inuyasha had almost died, and she was still scared stiff. 


End file.
